criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Overwrite One Life
Overwrite One Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the game. It is the fourth set in the Stardom Inlet district of New Cresthill. Plot After "offering" to protect the guests of Eternally Fraternal video game's release, Chief Galdwey was waiting with the player for Evan to go to Blanche & Noire Company. Tired of waiting, the Chief sent the player alone to check the area while he arrived and deserved a huge admonition before reinforcing them. When the player finished checking the surroundings, Molotch arrived with some notorious dark circles, he excused himself because he was trying the game's beta all night and he forgot his promise so, they entered to the main hall where the event was going to take place. There, they found video game developer Kará Nuclei dead on the floor with a huge smile on her face. They suspected of B&N video game developer and Kará's best friend, Alleria Brown, fashion designer, Ian Butler and respected WOTC eSporter, River Murphy. Then, while the duo was reviewing the leads, a seriously hurt Ian approached them asking for help. After leaving Ian at the station to receive help from Priscilla and Nicholas, they added Armin Doblas, the victim's boyfriend and the one who hurt the fashion designer and, Stephanie Andrews, current Miss Cresthill, to the suspect list. Soon, they found out that Mr. Butler didn't like the idea of dubbing a villain for Kara's next game and that River had an argument with her over his payment to appear in the release. At the end of the chapter, the Chief got news that Alleria was drunk and planned to commit suicide in front of a crowd of fans. Scared of what might happen to Brown, Evan asked Charlotte for help saving her. Woods succeeded and decided to take care of her. However, the duo discovered that she was the only one knowing that the victim was leaving America forever. Alleria felt betrayed and disgusted because Nuclei wanted Doblas to take her place. Also, they learned that Kará was pregnant, but one of Armin's past affairs made her abort during a trip to Heaven Port, resulting in her throwing him out of their apartment and that Stephanie had a fight with Nuclei only because she refused to serve s'mores with her face. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested River Murphy for Kará's murder. He found funny that the police was trying to pin him a murder, but as the clues were presented, River confessed frustrated. When Kará was starting to create video games, River saw potential in her, so he sent hints in his competitions to help her. The release was the opportunity for Kará to finally thank properly to River, but it all fell apart when she refused to pay for his presence. Kará only thanked him, but she didn't give him a single penny. After being treated like a god by his fans and many important companies, the fact that Kará was being "stingy" enraged him. He picked a laughter gas tank that he had and sneaked into B&N Company, where he found the victim, knocked her and left her to die with a huge smile. Judge Fraire sentenced him to life in prison. In the aftermath, Ian notified the player that he received a text message to avoid to attend a movie premiere, but he dropped his cell phone in the crime scene where he was attacked. Chief Galdwey found suspicious Ian's version, so she accompanied the player to find the device, after being found and analyzed by Rogelio, they discovered that the warning wasn't the first one. When they confronted him, he said that he thought that it was a prank until Kará's murder. The Chief wasn't convinced, but without any more proofs, they couldn't take him into custody. Ian told the player that he was going to the premiere despite the warning, so he was expecting to be safe. In the second part of the AI, the station received a tip from Phoebe Leer, Kará's now former assistant, about a mysterious figure in B&N Company. Nicholas decided to help the player in their small mission. Ms. Leer's testimony didn't help a lot, in spite of this, they found a notebook that, after passing for Charlotte's lab, showed the locations of all the murders until Kará's. However, she couldn't find anything to locate the owner but, she identified, despite the bad letter at the end, the word "Hibere". Intrigued by Ian's behavior and the notebook, Chief Galdwey decided to protect the movie premiere, until Maxwell Romanazzi, Mona' son, arrived to ask permission from his mom for going to Hibiscus concert. Considering the possibility that "Hib" was really Hibiscus and "ere" premiere, the Chief assigned the player and Mona to protect the pop singer and only Xavier to guard "James Smith: Chronicles of a Yankee trapped in Ricetown" premiere. The problem arises when Moonshine Hearsay announces the reprogramming of the movie to the same day as the concert. Summary Victim *Kará Nuclei (found dead after inhaling large amounts of laughing gas) Murder Weapon *Laughing Gas Killer *River Murphy Suspects :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer Profile *The killer eats shrimp-and-crab nachos *The killer is in contact with aventurines *The killer practices karate Appearance *The killer has a coffee stain :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer Profile *The killer eats shrimp-and-crab nachos *The killer is in contact with aventurines :: River Murphy :: WOTC eSporter Profile *The killer eats shrimp-and-crab nachos *The killer is in contact with aventurines *The killer practices karate Appearance *The killer has a coffee stain :: Armin Doblas :: Victim's Boyfriend Profile *The killer eats shrimp-and-crab nachos *The killer is in contact with aventurines *The killer practices karate :: Stephanie Andrews :: Miss Cresthill Profile *The killer is in contact with aventurines Appearance *The killer has a coffee stain Quasi-Suspects :: Phoebe Leer :: Victim's Former Assistant :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief Killer Profile *The killer eats shrimp-and-crab nachos *The killer is in contact with aventurines *The killer practices karate *The killer is a male *The killer has a coffee stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate B&N Main Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Mask for Oxygen, Ropes) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp-and-crab nachos) *Examine Mask for Oxygen (Results: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with aventurines) *Examine Ropes (Results: Macrame Wall; New Suspect: Alleria Brown) *Inform Alleria Brown about the murder *Investigate Programming Room (Clues: Desktop Computer, Mail Bag) *Examine Desktop Computer (Results: Video File Voice) *Examine Distorted Voice (New Suspect: Ian Butler) *Ask Ian Butler about his involvement in the victim's last project *Examine Mail Bag (Results: Open Letter; New Suspect: River Murphy) *Talk with River Murphy about his presence in Kará's release *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Confront Armin Doblas about his aggressions to Mr. Butler (Profile Updated: Armin eats shrimp-and-crab nachos) *Investigate Break Room (Clues: Faded Script, Diamond Necklace) *Examine Faded Script (Results: Preposterous Message) *Ask Ian Butler about his message intention (Profile Updated: Ian is in contact with aventurines, Armin is in contact with aventurines) *Analyze Diamond Necklace (3:00:00) *Interrogate Stephanie Andrews about her participation in the release (Profile Updated: Stephanie is in contact with aventurines) *Investigate Bending Machines (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Briefcase) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Results: Victim's Hair Clip) *Examine Victim's Hair Clip (Results: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices karate) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Video Game Release Plan) *Analyze Video Game Release Plan (12:00:00) *Question River Murphy about his monetary argument with the victim (Profile Updated: River is in contact with aventurines and practices karate) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Puffs (Clues: Gift Box, Faded Bottle, CCTV Camera) *Examine Gift Box (Results: Farewell Cake) *Question Alleria Brown about the victim's decision of leaving America (Profile Updated: Alleria eats shrimp-and-crab nachos, is in contact with aventurines and practices karate) *Examine Faded Bottle (Results: Ultrasound Gel) *Confront Armin Doblas about his girlfriend's loss (Profile Updated: Armin practices karate, River eats shrimp-and-crab nachos) *Examine CCTV Camera (Results: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage (9:00:00) *Confront Stephanie Andrews about her fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Ian eats shrimp-and-crab nachos) *Investigate Souvenirs Stall (Clues: Lycanthrope Badge Box, Aventurine Ring) *Examine Lycanthrope Badge Box (Results: Laughing Gas Tank) *Analyze Laughing Gas Tank (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Examine Aventurine Ring (Results: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a coffee stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Fame and Misfortune (4/6) Fame and Misfortune (4/6) *Talk with Ian Butler about his safety (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Break Room (Clues: Beer Fridge) *Examine Beer Fridge (Results: Phone Case) *Examine Phone Case (Results: Butler Silk Logo) *Investigate B&N Main Hall (Clues: Locked Cell Phone) *Examine Locked Cell Phone (Results: Ian's Phone) *Question Ian Butler about the several warnings that he received (Reward: Mischievous Grin) *Look what Nicholas Brandwein has to inform *Investigate Programmation Room (Clues: Origami Flowers) *Interrogate Phoebe Leer about the mysterious person (Reward: Burger) *Examine Origami Flowers (Results: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Clues: Illegible Notes) *Analyze Illegible Notes (9:00:00) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *WOTC (War of the Creators) is a parody of DOTA (Defense of the Ancients) *The case title is a variation of the idiom "Overwrite Your Save", meaning to do something terrible to someone that completely overshadows whatever progress you may have made with them. Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stardom Inlet